<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Question by KaytheJay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349460">Question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay'>KaytheJay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, I Love You, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale needs Crowley's help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Crowley! There you are!” Aziraphale said, rushing over to the demon’s side. “How are things?” Crowley smiled when he saw the angel and shrugged.<br/>
“I haven’t had to save your ass from your own stupid decisions in,” he counted off on his fingers and shook his head. “When was the last time I had to save you?” Aziraphale turned bright red.<br/>
“I-well you-” Aziraphale stammered.<br/>
“It’s quite alright,” Crowley said. “I know you only do it because you know that I’ll come save you.” He threw his arm around Aziraphale. “I don’t mind. I quite like coming to save you. It gives us a chance to catch up.” Aziraphale hid his face in his hands. Crowley laughed and let go of the angel. “So, business as usual, I suppose,” Crowley said. “What do you want? What miracle do you need that you want me to perform?” Aziraphale nodded, almost forgetting why he’d even called this meeting. He didn’t call them very often.<br/>
“Come with me,” Aziraphale said. “It is quite a uh private matter.” Crowley raised an eyebrow.<br/>
“A personal favor hm?” Crowley ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know,” he said. “Usually when I do favors for you it is to prevent you from dying.” Aziraphale huffed. “Calm down and pull the stick out of your ass,” Crowley said. Aziraphale looked at him in confusion.<br/>
“I don’t have a stick in my rear to be pulled. That is not what this is about.” Crowley laughed.<br/>
“It is a figure of speech, Angel. Maybe spend some more time with the humans instead of just taking all of their food from them.” Aziraphale took a deep breath, deciding that getting mad at Crowley wasn’t worth it. He was, after all, a demon. It wasn’t worth it to succumb to it. Instead, he walked in front of Crowley so they could hurry and get back to his bookshop. This was quite a pressing matter. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Crowley’s input.<br/>
Once they arrived, Aziraphale locked the doors behind them so no one would wander in and try to take anything. He headed to the back room and Crowley followed. Aziraphale looked on his shelves, found the book and put it on the table.<br/>
“I’ve never in my life seen anything like this,” Aziraphale said. Crowley glanced at it.<br/>
“We both know that you’re the book genius out of the two of us,” Crowley said. “I don’t know what you want from me.”<br/>
“Look at it,” Aziraphale said. “It is not in any human language I’ve ever seen.” Crowley looked down at it. The Angel was right. It wasn’t in a human language. It wasn’t even one of Heaven. The sharp lines of the shapes couldn’t even be made with anything a human had. It looked as if you could cut your hand if you weren’t careful. Crowley ran his fingers over the text. The material was a sort of paper, but it wasn’t Earthly. It was slightly warm as well. Almost as if it had been baked.<br/>
“You’re right,” Crowley said. “It isn’t human,” the demon turned a page. “It isn’t even from Earth. This looks like it’s from Hell.” Crowley put his fingers under the words. It was a language he’d known at some point, but he couldn’t recognize it. He racked his brain because he didn’t want to let down his angel, but he had nothing. This kind of text hadn’t been used in years. Not since Lilith’s reign.<br/>
“Why would it appear in my bookshop?” Aziraphale asked. “I am not one of Hell’s demons.” Crowley shrugged. It did seem strange. These sorts of things don’t usually just appear. And there was no reason for an angel of all beings to have this sort of book. There was no way it was part of Her plan. Angels normally aren’t part of that anyway. Besides, Aziraphale was an angel. Even if this was supposed to be given to someone on Earth, an angel wouldn’t be trusted with the job.<br/>
“Angel I wish I knew something about this, but I don’t. Have you talked to anyone from Heaven about it?” Aziraphale gasped.<br/>
“And be tossed from Heaven for having such a book in my possession.” He shook his head. “Why would I do that?”<br/>
“Heaven gets more ridiculous by the day,” Crowley muttered. He knew the angel had heard him, but Aziraphale decided to ignore this comment. Fighting a demon on the topic of Heaven was like, well, fighting a demon on the topic of Heaven. It wasn’t going to get anywhere besides both of them being upset. Perhaps a bit more than that, Crowley did have quite the temper. Crowley picked up the book and wandered to the other side of the room and sat in the big chair. Aziraphale watched him.<br/>
When had the two of them become a pair? It didn’t make any sense. Angels and demons weren’t supposed to even tolerate each other due to being from opposite worlds, let alone completely pair up and begin doing things without the knowledge of either of their higher ups.<br/>
“Angel?” Aziraphale was jolted out of his thoughts.<br/>
“What is it dear,” Aziraphale said without thinking. As soon as he realized what he’d said, he put his hands over his mouth. Crowley arched an eyebrow.<br/>
“Dear?” He let out a laugh. “Are you sure the book is what you wanted to ask me about?” Aziraphale nodded. Crowley shook his head and smiled.<br/>
“Well then,” Crowley said. “I suppose I have a question. One that can actually be answered.” Aziraphale nodded. Crowley put the book on the table and walked over to Aziraphale.<br/>
“I don’t see why this is necessary,” Aziraphale protested. “Just ask your question.” Crowley grabbed the angel by his waist and pulled him close. Aziraphale let out a small “oh” in surprise.<br/>
“After all we’ve been through,” Crowley whispered, “You don’t even have a clue, do you?” Crowley’s breath sent shivers down Aziraphale’s spine. Aziraphale opened his mouth to say something, but Crowley wouldn’t let him have the chance. He kissed Aziraphale with all the passion from all the time they’ve known each other, something he has wanted to do for at least a thousand years, but he was never sure of how the angel would respond. It took a second, but soon, Aziraphale kissed him back.<br/>
As soon as Aziraphale realized what he’d done, he pulled away and turned his back on Crowley. He felt his face burn. They weren’t even supposed to be speaking right now. If Heaven knew what he’d just done-<br/>
“We can’t do that,” Aziraphale said. “I am an angel. You are a demon.” Crowley smiled and pulled the angel into him. Now that he’d done it (and was sure that the angel had enjoyed it as much as he had), he was feeling a lot more confident.<br/>
“That never bothered you much before,” Crowley said. He turned Aziraphale around. He refused to look at Crowley. Crowley sighed. “Fine,” Crowley said without the usual edge to his voice. “Just do me one favor.” Aziraphale still didn’t look up but Crowley knew he was listening. “Look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn’t enjoy it and that you don’t want to be with me.” Aziraphale looked up to Crowley and took a deep breath. He looked like he was about to say it, and Crowley felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Instead, Aziraphale took a step towards him and grabbed Crowley’s hands. He sighed and looked back up at Crowley.<br/>
“I can’t say that,” Aziraphale admitted. Crowley’s breath caught in his throat. “It would be a lie. I want you to kiss me like that every day for the rest of eternity. I want you to be mine until time runs out.” He squeezed Crowley’s hands and whispered, “And I want you to know that I love you. Part of me always has.” Aziraphale leaned in and gave Crowley a soft kiss.<br/>
“I love you too,” Crowley whispered into Aziraphale’s ear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week. <br/>Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>